To Win Is To Lose
by verbpreciousgem
Summary: What happens when Bella's about to be crushed by Tyler's van and Edward's human? Will he still save her? but of course! But what happens to him? Just a simple story about learning how to deal with the guy you love being paralyzed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my first FanFiction so criticism is welcome. I am co-authoring this story with Pandorasboxofsecrets author of Be My Escape and Goodbye To You both excellent stories for Twilight. Please review and let us know how we did!

Disclaimer – Psst!! Guess What?? I am secretly Stephenie Meyer!! Just kidding. Wouldn't that be cool if I was?? Characters all belong to her, Pandora and I just have the plot!

**There would be no passion in this world  
if we never had to fight for****what we love.**

**BPOV**  
I was standing in the school parking lot, admiring the snow chains my father was kind enough to put on my truck's tires, when it happened. I looked to my right, two spaces down and saw Edward Masen looking at me with a pained expression on his beautiful face.

Soon enough, I heard the sounds that made my heart stop. I turned my head swiftly to the sound of screeching brakes coming from Tyler's mini-van, which was swerving straight toward me… Next thing I know I'm in someone's strong arms and the front of Tyler's van is right where I was just standing. I slowly looked up into my savior's piercing green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I just hit my head—,"

I didn't have time to finish, for Tyler's van, not having finished its death race, rebounded off the curve and was headed straight for Edward and I. Not having enough time to speak up, the front of Tyler's van collided with Edward's back. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness, were Edward's startled cry of pain and the sound of someone yelling, "Call 911! They've been hit!"

**EPOV**  
Getting out of my Volvo, I looked to my left and saw the most dazzling creature I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, Bella Swan. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that would take that beautiful creature away from me. I ran two parking spaces down, past Emmett's gigantic red Jeep, and grabbed Bella just as the offending van hit the curb. When she opened her eyes, she stared at me with those beautiful brown orbs.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just hit my --,"

Unsure whether or not I hadn't heard the rest of her sentence, or she just hadn't finished it, I felt something crash into my lower back and I let out a startled cry of pain. I lost all feeling except for fear that I had not protected the beautiful woman I was holding.

**BPOV**  
I woke up the sound of an annoying beeping machine, begging to have something thrown at it. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of wires hooked up to my severely bandaged body. I quickly sat up and yanked my arm but cringed when I felt the IV in my right arm. I looked to my left and the sight I saw made me gasp in horror. Edward Masen was lying in a hospital bed with even more tubes connected to him than I could count. I pulled off the IV and winced in pain but barely felt it as I started to get up to examine my coma-induced savior.

"Edward," I whispered with tears brimming in my eyes. I hadn't even known him for so much  
as a couple of months but seeing his excruciatingly beautiful form laying there, motionless, made my heart throb for the life-filled Edward Masen that I had known.  
_  
Known._

That word pierced my heart as I realized that he might not wake up.  
I softly walked over to his motionless form and brushed my hands lightly over his cheek. I saw that his bronze hair had fallen into his eyes so I softly brought my hand up to it and brush my fingers through them.

A sharp pang of sadness, fear, and something else I couldn't identify, went through my heart as tears fell down my face. Tears for a boy I had barely known. Tears for the boy that had saved my life, yet endangered his in the entire process.

My head turned in surprise as someone walked through the door of the room Edward and I were staying in.

"Isabella, what are you doing out of bed?" scolded Dr. Carlisle Cullen..

I couldn't answer him because of the fear that my voice would break and therefore breaking what little composure I had left.. I just resumed stroking Edward's cheek softly, not even caring how pathetic Dr. Cullen must have thought I looked like.

"Isabella, -" He started, but I cut him off.

"How much damage?" I asked him in nothing but a whisper.

"Well, your foot, is-" I cut him off again..

"Not me, him." I said while closing my eyes.

"Well," He started and for the third time, I cut him off again.

"Please to sugar coat it," I pleaded in a soft whisper.

"His spine is broken and it's done much damage, he has 3 cracked ribs, his right arm is broken, and he's paralyzed." Dr. Cullen explained softly, just now realizing how much pain this information caused me.

"Paralyzed?" For the first time, I turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"His body is rejecting all of our medications and we don't know if his paralysis will be long lasting or if it will just be for a while. I'm sorry, Bella..." He put his hand on my shoulder in a father-like, comforting way. I just nodded, too shocked to say anything else.

_If only I hadn't stopped…_ I thought to myself, _He would be awake_.  
Even if it were I in his position, I would gladly take it if it meant that he would get to live. _No. We would both be alive._ _He is_ not _dead_. _He is _not_ dying. I won't let him_.

"Please, Edward. Fight for me. _Please…_" I pleaded to him in a soft whisper, tears threatening to spill down my face again.

"Bella, we need to get you hooked up to the IV again." Dr. Cullen said after a while.

I nodded and slowly got back into my bed, not taking my eyes off of Edward's battered form. Dr. Cullen slowly walked around to my right and hooked up the IV that I had so carelessly yanked off of my arm. I winced again as the needle entered my skin.

"You should get some rest. Your body has been through a lot." He told me. I nodded and my head immediately felt lighter. I suspected that he gave me some painkillers but welcomed the dark oblivion anyway.

"Edward," I slurred one more time before falling into unconsciousness.

EPOV  
I was running down a dark hallway. The only light was coming from somewhere off in the distance at the end of the hall. I was running until my lungs felt like they were going to burst when I saw what was giving off the light…Bella. I tried to run even faster, even as my lungs felt like they were giving out, I pushed myself even harder to get to her. But with every step I took, she looked even more farther and farther away.

"Edward," she whispered in a pained tone.

Then I heard another voice, one I did not recognize. "Isabella what are you doing out of bed?" I didn't like the scolding tone he was using to talk to this sweet angel.

"How much damage?" she asked the bodiless voice.

"Spine is broken and it's done much damage, 3 cracked ribs, right arm is broken, and paralyzed." My beautiful sweet Bella…paralyzed?

As the realization hit that I didn't save her, the light in the hall went out and the floor collapsed. I was falling and would be forevermore

**Whatcha think?? Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let Pandora and I know!! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Okay, so the first chapter got a pretty good amount of reviews. (In my opinion) After all, it is only my first one. So here's the second chapter. I hope I get more reviews!!

Disclaimer –I've got nothing funny to say; so all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Pandora and I only have the plot.

**EPOV**  
I didn't know how long I had been falling for all time was lost in where I was. All I did know, was that as I was falling, I kept seeing Bella's face everywhere, and all that made me do was fall slower.

After some time had passed, however, I finally landed on my back on a hard concrete floor. I stood up and brushed off the back of my pants, even though it was a lost cause, and noticed two different doors. One was white and was giving off an excruciatingly bright light.

The other door was black, and surprisingly, Bella was standing right in front of it. Unsure of what I was supposed to do, I just stood there looking at each door in turn.  
**  
BPOV**  
"Bella, you should get more sleep. You've only been sleeping for two hours. If you want an early recovery, you have to get more rest." Carlisle chided. Two days ago, I had learned about my progress. My left foot was broken in two places but healing quickly, and my forehead was pretty scratched up needing 5 stitches.

Edward's progress, much to my dismay, wasn't much.

According to Carlisle, Tyler's van had done a serious amount of brain damage to Edward and he was locked inside of his own mind, therefore, resulting in the coma-like state he was now stuck in.

I shivered as I thought of how scary it would be to be trapped inside of myself. I looked over at Edward's peaceful form and I could practically feel the hurt emanating from myself as I took in his limp form.

I brushed a lock of fallen bronze hair away from Edward's forehead when his heart rate picked up. I flinched back and swiftly grabbed my crutches to stand up to get some help.

"Carlisle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs worriedly. The door burst open and Carlisle flew through at an amazing speed. He looked at Edward and his tense form immediately loosened up again. "Carlisle, what's happening to him?" I asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

He let out a relieved sigh as he apparently thought that Edward was fine. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing serious, Bella. He'll do that from time to time. Just because he's comatose, it doesn't mean he can't hear us. If he hears you or feels you, his heart rate will pick up.  
Simple as that."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as Carlisle walked around to check Edward blood pulse and collapsed back in my chair as soon as my crutches were put up..

**-X-X-X-**

Three days.

72 hours,

72 long, _long_ hours of watching Edward lay motionless on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes turned to hours.

Hours turned to days and every single one of them was torture even if I wasn't still admitted to the hospital any longer.

Carlisle had let me out the day I found out about Edward's progress but didn't see the point; I was going to spend all of my time out of school with Edward anyway.

I was working on Trigonometry homework when the door to Edward's room opened and I heard a sharp gasp come from behind me.

"Oh my God, Bella. I am so incredibly sorry!" Tyler screeched as he ran over to hug me.

"Can't...breathe," I gasped. He swiftly pulled back and inspected me for damage, pulling my up in the process. When he got to my foot I yelped. "Broken foot! Broken foot, Tyler!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed again as he pulled back altogether to examine Edward's limp form.

I heard him suck in another intake of breath as he gave a closer examination on Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what happened! One second, I was looking for a CD in my glove compartment and the next, we all end up here! I am so sorry." Tyler apologized once again.

"Tyler, it wasn't your fault,"

"But Bella—" I cut him off.

"No, Tyler. The roads were slick with sleet and I stupidly stopped my truck in the middle of the street to examine my snow chains. I somehow didn't notice your van propelling down the street and didn't get out of the road. Edward saw all of this and tried to help me, which he did. He just ended up in a coma-like state in the process," I muttered the last part softly as my gaze landed on Edward's still, yet peaceful face.

I didn't hear a response from Tyler so I looked up at him. He had a horrified expression on his face.

"Coma?" He whispered, still horrified.  
_  
What is his prob—_

Oh, right.

Tyler hadn't known about the coma.

I mentally smacked myself in the forehead as I tried to reassure the now panicked Tyler as he began to apologize furiously once more.

He just brushed me off and rushed to Edward's bedside, mumbling his apologies to him.  
Edward's heart rate picked up again, only this time, it stopped altogether.

I stood there, frozen, with a terrified expression on my face as two nurses and Carlisle came into the room.

Tyler was ushered out but I remained there, still frozen, as one of the nurses hooked up a machine with electric paddles connected to it and yelled, "Clear!"

I let out a terrified squeal as Edward's body jumped up, the first movement in days.

"Edward!" I managed to shriek in an earsplitting scream as the initial shock faded and the  
worry came back with a vengeance.

"Clear!" The nurse yelled again and I crumpled to the floor, ignoring the painful zap that went through my left foot from the impact of the fall.

"Edward!" I whimpered again as the darkness closed in on me..

**-X-X-X-**

**EPOV**  
After standing in front of the two gigantic doors for what felt like hours, I finally decided I would take a chance with the door with the light. I walked over to the big white door with the blinding light and gave one more longing look at Bella before I opened the door and knew instantly that it was a huge mistake. One that my life counted on.  
I jolted forward, landing on my knees, and the door with Bella standing so poised in front of it, vanished. I was consumed entirely by the light and my entire entity felt like it was drowning. The white door was still open and swiftly swan back to it like my life counted on it.

I was swimming as fast as I could, and it still felt like it wasn't enough. I was about to lose all hope and give up, when I reached the door, and found Bella standing there, holding out her arms for me, telling me to take them. It startled me when she screamed my name in a pained voice but it also helped pull me out.

We ran together, back in the hall, through the door that she was standing in front of. I had my eyes shut tight as I hoped that I could leave the dark hallway and still have Bella with me.

If everything was taken away from me and I still had Bella, I would still have everything.

Everything and anything that I had ever wanted.

**-X-X-X-**

I knew I wasn't asleep but yet the sobbing of a woman beside me woke me up from my unconsciousness.

"Edward," the woman whispered in a pained voice and I could tell, without even looking, that it was Bella.

I wanted to reach out and put my arms around her and tell her that I was okay.

That I made it back towards the door in time but I couldn't.

I felt as if my arms were pinned down with amazingly tight shackles.

I groaned in frustration as I realized that I couldn't comfort her.

"Edward?" She whispered again, but this time, it was a question.

I tried to groan again but I felt exhausted. I saw the door with the light again only this time, I felt the lull of sleep behind it.

I lazily reached out for it but I was interrupted by Bella's panicked voice.

"Edward? Edward, if you can hear me, don't do it! Stay with me! Please, don't leave!" She said quickly. I dropped my hand again and the door faded into darkness..

An annoying beeping sound next to me subsided and I fell into an unconsciousness, forgetting to tell Bella that I would stay with her. As long as she wanted me, I would.

Even lost wherever I was, I knew that if I returned to reality and Bella didn't want me, my world would be shattered and everything that once had meaning would slowly dissipate.

**-X-X-X-**

**BPOV**  
When I woke up the next morning, a short, pixie-like girl was standing over my head and smiling down at me.

"Good afternoon, Bella!" She told me in a high soprano voice.

"Afternoon?" I croaked after a while of silence.

"Yup. You've been knocked out for a while." She chirped happily.

"Hmm. Who are you again?" I asked.

"Alice. Alice Brandon." She pointed to herself. "This right here," she danced gracefully over  
to a guy that looked like he could bury me in the ground with his fist if he wanted to. "is Emmett Cullen. He's Carlisle and Esme's son." Emmett grinned toothily at me and I couldn't help but grin back as Alice leaped over to a tall, light blonde hair girl that looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue. She gave me a little sneer as I looked her way. "This is Rosalie Hale. She's going out with Emmett. Jasper is her brother," she pointed to a tall, muscular but still less muscular than Emmett, and smiled. "and my boyfriend." Jasper looked at me and waved a little. I smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you all," I smiled.

I looked over at Edward again and what happened yesterday came back.

I quickly stood up again to check on him just to make sure that I wasn't imagining the steady beeping from the machine that was keeping track of his beating heart.

I pulled up a burgundy hospital chair and sat down next to him, stroking his hand softly every couple of seconds. It was the only part of him that I could touch and make sure that he was okay at the same time.

I heard the door click softly behind me as everyone left me with Edward and I was grateful for it. I didn't want to be watched. Somehow, all these little moments I had with him, even if he was in a coma-like state, it felt so intimate.

Even though the same routine had been happening for four days straight, my heart would crack every single time I saw him motionless.

It was so different from the Edward I saw at school.

The Edward I saw at school was usually quiet but when Emmett or Alice made him laugh, he got this little gleam in his eyes and they would twinkle so brightly, I swear that I think one day they could blind me.

I always saw him hanging with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie but I never actually knew their names. I was kind of like a secret admirer.

So right here and now, sitting here right next to him, shouldn't I be feeling happy?

Well, I wasn't.

I would trade this, being able to be near him, close enough to smell his sweet smell, close enough to touch him, if it meant that I would get the Edward so full of life back. Even if it meant that he would go on, not knowing that I existed.

I would give up anything in the world to see him happy, awake. Anything to just see him not motionless.

Every one of those four days that I see him laying there, limp, lifeless, dead-like, it feels like something's piercing through my heart. Like someone ripped it out and stomped all over it.

It was strange, knowing that up until four days ago, Edward hadn't even known my name.  
Yet I had observed him everyday at school like a freaking hawk.

Whenever he would groan or his heart rate would pick up, my heart fluttered. Like a butterfly. Only, it felt lighter.

Like I was walking on a cloud.

Then, realization hit me.

"Oh my God. I'm in love with Edward Masen," I whispered, wide-eyed.

A/N - What do you think of our first cliffy?? LOL Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED REGULARLY. I SUGGEST ALERTING IT SO YOU KNOW WHEN THE RANDOM UPDATES WILL BE. ALSO, THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN BY ME, APHRODITEGODDESSOFLOVE (I CHANGED MY PENNAME) AND NOT CO-AUTHORED WITH PANDORA'SBOXOFSECRETS.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or it's characters are not mine. They all belong to the wonderful and brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now On With The Story..**

**BPOV**

Five days.

96 hours and Edward still hadn't woken up. 96 hours and I was healing while he was stuck in a coma paralyzed for who knows how long. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold on for much longer.

I needed to make sure he would wake up. To get this feeling of sadness, fear, and the now recognizable emotion (which I only figured out two days ago was love) to go away. I knew the love would never go away but the sadness and fear I wouldn't miss. If he were to wake up that is.

I was lying in the hospital bed when I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Alice I am. I haven't slept in what feels like forever."

"Oh honey, you should get some sleep. You can't stay up all night worrying, especially when you have your injuries." She gave me an expression that looked like a cross between worry and a pout. I chuckled silently to myself.

"I know. I'm just afraid that if I fall asleep for too long, when I wake up, he won't be there."

"That's not for you to worry about. He's our concern not yours." I heard this snide remark and couldn't believe my ears. So I had to ask, "What did you say Rosalie?"

"Rose don't --," Emmett trying to be the "Big Brother" and protecting people had to step in to try and stop what I could tell was going to become something I would not let sit.

"No Emmett, I will. She has no reason to be worrying over him. She doesn't even know him." Rosalie turned and glared in my direction and I had to say, she did look pretty intimidating.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry if worrying about Edward is a problem to you. I realize that all of you have a lot more to go through because you know him, but I can't help but care." I looked at each of their faces in turn. Alice had a look of apology, while Emmett had his eyes shut tight and his lips were in a straight line. It seemed as though he had gone through this kind of thing with Rosalie before. Whereas Jasper, he had his face turned down and was standing behind Alice.

"I apologize yet again Rosalie, for intruding on your family and friend's feelings and putting Edward in this state."

"Bella, you really shouldn't be apologizing to Rose. She should be apologizing to you. We understand how you feel and I'm truly sorry if Rose has offended you in any way. We'll take our leave now so you can be alone and get some sleep." Alice gave me another look of apology as she was ushering her friends and family out. When they were all gone, she turned around to face me.

"Bella Swan, if I come back here tomorrow and find that you haven't slept more than 10 hours you are in big trouble! Bye Bella!" I just laughed and replied, "Okay, I'll try and get some sleep. Bye Alice."

I laid my head down in the pillow and closed my eyes. With thoughts of Edward filling my head, surprisingly soon, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**EPOV**

I was so shocked to see what was beyond the door that Bella was standing in front of. I was expecting to finally be out of this darkened place, and find Bella standing next to me with that glorious smile plastered on her face.

But no, instead I found an even darker hallway (which I didn't even know was possible), filled with more doors than the last one. Not only, did that happen, but Bella also vanished as soon as the door was opened.

Unable to take the stress and frustration anymore, I collapsed on the floor in a heap and started sobbing. This was the one time I was glad to be alone in this darkened place. If anyone else had saw me, sobbing on the floor over a girl I barely knew, the taunting and humiliation would only be worse.

With thoughts of Bella in my head, my sobs slowly cascaded into shallow breathing and I soon drifted into not a peaceful slumber, but as good as I was going to get here.

**BPOV**

I was amazed at the dream I was having. I was standing in the middle of a luscious meadow with the most handsome creature – Edward.

And he was standing as well. Not paralyzed. Or so I thought.

As I started to walk toward him I realized immediately that something was wrong. He fell and crumpled in a heap and started sobbing. I started to run now towards him, only to hear that his sobs had turned to low breathing. He was sleeping. I almost collapsed myself at the thought that he was in a coma in my dreams as well. When I finally reached him, everything went pitch black, the only light coming from doors on either side of Edward and I.

"Edward?" I gently prodded his shoulder. He started to stir and as he opened his eyes, I gasped.

They were not the mesmerizing emerald green that I remembered. Instead they were a harsh yet still beautiful topaz. As he registered who I was, his face immediately lifted and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Bella! You're back!" He stood up and gave me a hug that I graciously returned.

"Edward what are you talking about? I've never been here before." I looked at him with a confused and worried expression, which he instantly returned.

"Yes you have. You're here all the time. But you disappear. Constantly." His face fell once more.

"Is this a dream Edward?" It couldn't be real, but yet, at the same time I prayed that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm not sure. But as long as you're here, it doesn't really matter anymore." I looked up into his eyes expecting to see humor behind them. But what I thought I saw, was the once unidentifiable emotion I had felt – Love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I don't think I've ver said thank you to all my readers, so I would like to take the time now to do so. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. It's really inspiring. The more it happens th efaster the chapters will probably be coming up.**

**Also, this story as I mentioned in the last author note, will no longer be co-authored with Pandorasboxofsecrets. She will be my beta instead. **

**Now the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No wait, that's not true. I own Earl! He's my penguin eraser buddy. SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

I knew my eyes were giving away the new and amazing emotion I felt towards Bella. A glorious smile erupted on her face and she jumped into my arms.

"Edward it's so good to hear you talk again!" She said into the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I finally said. "I've talked to you when you've been here before." She pulled away from my warm embrace and looked into my eyes, her beautiful smile wiped completely off of her face.

"Edward, where I've been, you haven't talked for at least five days. You've been in a coma." No trace of humor was on her pale face. Instead, it was pure sorrow that overtook her expression.

"What do you mean? Is that why I've been trapped here?" I asked, my forehead scrunched together and I could tell that I had a crease between my eyebrows. Her expression merely stiffened as she replied.

"Yes. Well, I think so. That's my assumption." A comfortable silence spread over us as we held each other in our warm cocoon. It was a while before Bella swiftly turned her back to me as she sniffled in anger.

"Haven't you tried to get out? Hasn't there been a way for you to leave here?" she asked. If she only knew. Her body shook with anger as she waited for my answer.

"I've been trying. Since I've been here, I've gone through two doors. With you leading me. And that's when you vanish." I walked around so that I could face her.

"Bella, you are the only thing that has been keeping me alive.. When I've gotten angry or sad, I instantly see your face in my mind, and realize that you'll come and save me again." She slowly lifted her head up to look in my face. Her face was painted with tears, streaming quickly but quietly down her face.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. But even if that's so, I will never be able to save you the way you saved me. I will never be hurt saving you here. You may be permanently scarred and I will walk away without a scratch."  
She turned away from me again and her whole body shook as the sobs racked her tiny, beautiful frame.

**BPOV**

As the traitor tears slowly leaked over, I had to turn away. I couldn't face him, seeing how it just wasn't fair that I could be saving him like this and walk away unscathed, while he might be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

"What do you mean I may be permanently scarred? What do you mean I saved you? Aren't you paralyzed in the real world?" I turned my face back to him and the emotions that overtook his face were overwhelming. Confusion, sorrow, worry, and curiosity spread over his features like a wildfire.

Oh great, now I'm going to have to tell him. I didn't know if I possibly could… What if he was angry at the fact that I come out unscathed as all of his dreams went down the drain? Or what if he didn't care at all about that? I didn't know what was worse but I would definatly take the latter choice.

"Edward, you did save me. What's the last thing you remember before you ended up here?"

His eyebrows scrunched together again as he tried to remember. I waited patiently for a while before he spoke again.  
"I remember the parking lot. And Tyler's van. I remember rushing to save you before it crushed you.." He looked up into my eyes. "I got you away just in time. Then I asked you if you were okay and you started to reply… but you suddenly stopped.." He spoke slowly and surely, as if he thought that if he were to speak to fast, I wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was trying to say. My mind replayed the incident in my brain while he spoke again. "Then there was a sharp pain in the lower half of my body and the last thing I remember thinking was that I hadn't saved you in time."

He brushed the tears, tears that I hadn't even known were falling down my face, away with his long fingers. His touch was cold but I didn't mind. It melted away all my pain and worry for him.

"Edward, the sharp pain you felt was Tyler's van. It hit the curb and started to spiral towards you. I didn't finish my sentence because I was trying to focus on what was coming at us," My voice cracked and I looked down at my feet, not able to finish my sentence. I took a deep breath to steady my voice before I began to explain.

"When I woke up again, I was in a hospital bed and you were in the one next to me. When your dad came in, I asked him what had happened to you and he said you were paralyzed. He said he didn't know how long it would last." I felt his grip tighten on my arms.

"Bella, why are you crying? You're not the one paralyzed." Edward said. I almost laughed through my tears.

"You sound like Rosalie." I sniffled. He lifted my chin up and stared at me with an intense expression.

"What do you mean I 'sound like Rosalie?' Have you talked to her?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no… You're brother and sister came in and so did Rosalie and Jasper." I looked sheepishly away from him, hoping he wouldn't ask the question that I knew was bound to ask.

"Did they talk to you? What did they say? If anyone one of them said anything hurtful to you Bella, I promise when I wake up they are in a boatload of trouble!" He fired questions at me so fast that I couldn't help but laugh at him.. "Bella, why are you laughing?"

"Because, I haven't even told you anything yet and you're already getting all upset. Yes they did come talk to me. Alice was really nice and so was Emmett. Jasper just stood in the corner, and Rosalie said some things…" I didn't want to finish. It was embarrassing enough, crying in front of him, but to tell him how I stood up for him when I barely knew him? That was going to be rough.

"Well, what did she say?" He lifted my chin up and I saw his eyes flash from topaz to green. I gasped.

"What? What is it?" He asked and I suddenly felt very light. Like I was floating. I looked down to find that I was.

"Bella! Bella, come back! Don't leave me again! Bella!" His eyes kept flickering from topaz to green. As I floated through the ceiling, he slipped right through the floor..

**EPOV**

"Bella! Bella, come back! Don't leave me again! Bella!" I could feel my eyes starting to water. I suddenly felt very heavy and then slipped right through the floor.

I had my eyes shut tight, screaming Bella's name out, all the while I was falling. Suddenly, I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes, scared as to what I might find.

I was lying in a bed, with nothing but a gown on. There were nurses and doctors surrounding something. And that's when it hit me.

"Bella! Bella where are you?" I tried to get up, only to find that I couldn't move the lower half of my body. When someone heard my screaming, I saw a blonde head pop up from the nurses and doctors surrounding what must have been Bella's hospital bed.

"Edward? Oh my goodness, Edward, you're awake!" Carlisle came running over and startled me by taking me into a warm and loving hug.

"Dr. Cullen, she's not responding. What should we do?" A scrawny nurse in a pink hospital uniform walked over with a sad expression on her face.

"I called for a crash cart right before my son woke up. It should be here anytime now." Just as he said that, two more nurses came running in with a crash cart. Nurses and doctors parted to let the machine through and that's when I saw what I most feared.

Bella, with her eyes shut tight, her expression impassive, and her beautiful pale face only getting whiter by the second. I tried to move again only to find that I couldn't.

"Bella! Bella please wake up! Come back, Bella, come back!" I cried. I sat up right and was about to attempt getting up again when Carlisle pushed me back down.

"Edward she isn't stable right now. She slipped into a coma a couple of days ago, and her heart rate went from rising to falling. Now it's just sto—" He was interrupted by a nurse.

"Is it all charged up?" Another nurse nodded and the nurse with the crash cart nodded back.

"1,2,3 Clear!" Bella's body shot up from the bed and I couldn't help but whimper. When it happened a second time, a screamed out her name and Carlisle took me into another warm hug. But it wasn't his arms I wanted to be in right now.

"It's okay Edward, she's fine now you can look. She's alive and she should be waking up within the next hour or so." I looked up into Carlisle's eyes.

"Thank you Carlisle, for saving her. Thank you for saving me as well. Now, can I please have a wheel chair so that I can sit next to Bella?" His eyes started to water over, and he gave me another hug.

"How did you know you would need a wheel chair?" He asked. I looked away from him, knowing that I would sound completely insane.

"I think that when she went into a coma as well, I met her. She started telling me about what was going on the 'real world' and how I was in a coma and paralyzed." I looked up into his face sheepishly, only to find an impassive expression.

"That is perfectly normal Edward. When two coma-induced patients are in close enough proximity, they can meet each other in a kind of limbo space. What did it look like when you were there?" He asked. I knew my answer before he even asked the question.

"Dad, can I please answer the rest of your questions later? Right now I would really like to sit next to Bella and be there when she wakes up." He stood up with what seemed to be watering eyes, "Of course son, I'll be right back with a wheel chair." He replied and left to get a wheelchair.

When he returned, I couldn't help but ask,"Dad, why are you crying?" His head slowly popped up and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Because son, you haven't called me dad since you were twelve." He said as he helped me into the wheel chair and rolled me over to Bella's bed. He then left, leaving me with nothing but Bella, and a book of crossword puzzles.

**-X-X-X-**

An hour or so later, I felt Bella's hand, the one I was holding, start to stir. When I looked up I saw her eyes flutter open and she looked immediately to her right. Her eyes roamed around until she sat up, looked down, and found me there.  
"Edward," she breathed.  
"Bella," I breathed back.  
I was pretty sure both of us held the same intense expression before Bella slowly leaned down and pressed her warm, soft lips to mine.

**What do you guys think?? Are you happy he finally woke up?? **

**I'm not sure if it's true that you can "meet other coma-induced patients in a limbo space". Remember, this is FanFiction so even its not true it still works!**

**Keep reviewing and I will keep updating.**

**Love,**

**Aphrodite**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. (For those of you who don't know, that's Pandorasboxofsecrets.) She was my first inspiration for the story and my beta. I love her so much and felt the need to share that with my readers. So kudos to you Nicole! :**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer I am not. Edward is not mine no matter how much I wish he were.**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Are you awake?" The sweet velvet voice pulled me out of my reverie and there was no chance going back now.

"Yes Edward, What's up?" I opened my eyes to see Edward in the wheel chair next to me and felt a pang of guilt. It still hurt to see him like that, and know that it could have been prevented.

"There's someone here to see you." Not the answer I was expecting. From what Carlisle told me, the only visit I had ever gotten was from the Cullens and the Hales.

"Bells! Thank goodness! I came by earlier in the week and the doctor said you were sleeping! Are you alright?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the quick changes in my father's voice.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. How come you only came by once?" I tried to keep the anger and hurt out of my voice but I didn't think I did a good job.

"I'm sorry Bells. We've been hammered at the station and I've been down at La Push." My father's face scrunched up in worry. "You're not mad, are you Bells?"

"No dad, just curious. I understand."

"Oh right! La Push! Bella do you remember going down there when you would come to visit? I brought someone who wanted to see you." I did remember going down to First Beach, but I didn't remember ever doing anything with anyone else down there. Then again, we stopped going down when I was like nine.

My father stepped out of the way and it all came rushing back. I saw the long brown hair, the russet skin, and the old man in the wheel chair. A sudden vision flashed through my mind of Edward in his sixties sitting in a wheel chair with a certain brunette standing behind him. I could feel my face heat up as I blushed.

"Jacob, Billy hi. How's it been?"

"Bella it's so good to see you again! How are you feeling?" Jacob came over and wrapped me in a warm hug. I had forgotten how close we had actually been.

"I'm pushing through Jake. My ankle still hurts occasionally and my head will throb. Nothing too major." I smiled up at Jake and he instantly returned it.

"Bella, good to see you." Billy looked up and into my eyes and I got the strange feeling that he was trying to find out any secrets I may have been keeping.

"Good to see you too Billy." I heard a cough from my right and mentally kicked myself for forgetting about Edward.

"Dad, Billy, Jake, this is Edward. He's the man who saved my life." Edward looked up from his crossword puzzles and looked at each man's face. Charlie walked over to where he was sitting and stuck his hand out for a shake. Edward looked shocked, but returned the greeting.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

"Oh please son, call me Charlie. And it is an immense pleasure to meet you Edward. You saved my baby girl's life." I rolled my eyes at my father.

"Trust me Charlie, it was my pleasure." I could feel the sting in my eyes and the heat rising in my cheeks again.

After that, everything went all awkward and silent. To break the tension I simply asked,

"Jake why don't you hand me those crutches?" I pointed to the pale pink wall with my crutches leaning against them. His eyes were wide with shock for a split second, but he went to grab the crutches anyway.

"Why do you need the crutches Bells?" I could easily hear the worry in Charlie's voice and had to resist the urge to simply say, 'Because my ankle's broken dad.' Instead I settled for,

"I wanna go for a walk. The scenery around here is beautiful." The real reason was because I needed to tell Charlie about Edward and me. We had discussed the night before about our relationship and decided it would be best to just tell everyone we were dating. Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but hopefully heading in that direction.

"Edward would you like to join us?" I asked as I started to stand. Many things happened at once. Edward got a smug smile on his face, I tripped and fell, and Jake winced. Three cries of "Bella!" were sent out in the air and Billy woke with a start.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Haven't you guys learned by now that I do this all the time?" I started to get up again, to find what caused Jake's wincing. Apparently, my crutch had hit him in the leg when I fell. That just leaves Edward's smug smile.

"Well Bella, if you're alright, I actually think I'm going to stay here and do my crossword puzzles." Oh, so that's what the smile was for. He must know what I was going to talk to my dad about. I mentally cursed him, and started walking with the crutches toward the door. Charlie followed me out with Jake behind him, but Billy called him back.

The automatic doors closed and as we walked into the lobby, Charlie asked, "So Bells, what's the real reason for the 'walk'?" He made air quotes around_ walk. _

"Well Dad, I wanted to talk to you about Edward." He looked down at me and the frown lines around his mouth were incredibly distinctive.

"Are you about to tell me that you two are deeply and passionately in love and are headed to Vegas tomorrow to elope?" I blinked twice and burst out laughing.

"No… Dad…Nothing even…remotely…similar…to that." This was what I was able to get out between my laughter.

"Well I know it's something about Edward and you." He had a sheepish look on his face as he turned away from me.

"You're right; it does have to do with Edward and me." I figured the best way to tell him, was to just come out and say it.

"We're dating, dad." Charlie's face instantly reddened as he turned to look me in the eyes.

"Bells, this is your first official boyfriend. Are you sure Edward is your first choice?" I was completely thrown back. My father criticizing Edward for being in a wheelchair, when his best friend had been in one for who knows how long?!

"Are you seriously judging Edward because he's in a wheelchair Charlie?" He could tell just how mad I was now. I had never called him Charlie to his face before.

"Bells, it has absolutely nothing to do with the wheelchair. I am extremely grateful to him for saving your life."  
"Then what is it dad? Why do you have a problem with me dating Edward?" I could feel the tears in my eyes as the conversation moved on.

"It's just that, from what I've heard he's a very quiet kid and so is the rest of the family. I just thought you would want to date someone more out going is all."

"More out going dad? He saved me from a van that was coming to kill me! I don't think you can get much more out going than that!" The tears spilled over and I was about to turn away when,

"I'm sorry Bella. You're right, go with my blessing." I turned to face him once more.

"You mean that daddy?" Charlie was never one to show emotion, but I could have sworn I saw wetness in his eyes.

"Yes Bella I do. You deserve the best and clearly he is for you." I dropped the crutches and limped over to my dad and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad" I sniffled. He helped me walk over to get my crutches and we headed back towards the doors. As we walked back in, Billy and Jake were walking out.

"It was nice to see you guys again."

"Nice to see you too Bella!" Jacob seemed to be lost between exuberance and sadness.

We entered the hospital room, to find Edward talking with Carlisle.

"What's the news doc?" Charlie asked. He seemed ready to leave but not yet wanting to go.

"Well hello, you must be Mr. Swan. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was just coming to inform Edward and Bella that they are free to go and should return to school tomorrow."

"Yay! Now we get to see you guys tomorrow!!" The chipper voice came from behind me and I sat down just in time for Alice had decided that would be the best time to jump on me and give me a hug. I hit the hospital bed hard with Alice right on top of me.

"Hi Alice. Nice to see you again."

"Oh Bella I am so so sorry!" I was utterly confused by the words that came out of the little pixies mouth.

"Why are you sorry Alice? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did Bella! I'm the one that told you to get some sleep and then you slipped into the coma and then you almost died and I am so sorry!" I cracked up and Alice almost fell off of me.

"Isabella Swan! What on earth is so funny about me putting you into a coma!!"

"Nothing Alice, it's just that, well it wasn't really you're fault. How were you supposed to know that I had a concussion? Besides, I don't blame you at all." She looked up and had the look of a five year old that was just given a big chocolate chip cookie.

"You're not?" I shook my head 'no' and she got off of me and started jumping around.

"Bella?" Rose's voice sounded wary and unsure.

"Yea Rose what's up?" She came out from behind Emmett and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was really awful. I was just upset because of what had happened to Edward. Can you ever forgive me?" Her voice cracked on the last word and I could see her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Of course I can forgive you Rose. I figured you were just upset anyway." She looked into my eyes and I leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Thank you Bella."

As soon as Charlie and Carlisle walked out of the room, Emmett decides to ask, "So, what's the deal with you guys? Are you dating now or what?"

Edward and I took a sideways glance at each other and burst out laughing.

"Emmett how could you tell?" I asked the big teddy bear.

"Oh come one you two. Even I could tell." Jasper came out of the shadows and had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes, you guys are right. Bella and I are officially dating. We're planning on going out to dinner tomorrow night actually." I turned towards Edward

"We are?"

"Well yes, I figured tomorrow night we could go to this really nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles as celebration for being released from this tortuous place."

"Yeah sure, sounds like a great idea."

"So how have things at school been?" Edward asked Alice

"Well, Jessica and Mike are going out now so you don't have to worry about him anymore Bella. Angela and Ben are still dating…" The conversation went on and on. For being so quiet, it was amazing how much the Cullens and Hales knew about the gossip. Before I knew it, it was almost 10:00 at night and Charlie and what must be Edward's mother came in to check us out.

"Come Edward, darling. It's time to get you home." He rolled over to the gorgeous woman. She had long light brown hair like me. But that was the only similarity. She was extremely beautiful and had the figure of a model. Her skin was pale but not like a ghost. Like a tan that was slowly fading away. She was the perfect match for Carlisle.

"Bye Bella. See you at school tomorrow." Edward said with a crooked smile on his lips that was simply breathtaking.

"Bye Edward" I replied literally breathless.

As everyone exited the room, I got up and started walking around without the crutches to see if I could. When Charlie and I were completely satisfied, we left the hospital and drove home.

As I lay down in my own bed, I looked up at the ceiling and simply sighed as I realized how lucky I was to have Edward.

**Yay!! I finished chapter five!! This chapter was extremely fun to write. I'm not exactly sure why, but it was. I think it was a big success! But who cares what I think? I wanna know what you guys think, so please review!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Aphrodite**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this chapter was written only by me. Pandora does not have any input on this chapter. I wanted to see how you guys like just my writing. Don't worry though, she'll still be my beta. **

**Thanks very much to all of my very dedicated reviewers. Your reviews are what gets these chapters up!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. I really need to learn how to deal with that.**

**EPOV**

As we were driving home, my mind wandered aimlessly to thoughts of Bella. The way her creamy skin would go red when she was embarrassed. The way her big brown eyes had the look of a deer caught in headlights. How when the light hit her hair you could see streaks of red in it. The way her red luscious lips were sitting on her face, just asking to be kissed...

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme's kind and gentle voice pulled me out of my extravagant thoughts.

"Yes mom, I am terrific actually." Emmett and Alice snickered behind me.

"So when are you bringing the lovely Bella over?" My head snapped up and I felt like Bella as I blushed.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of taking her out to dinner tomorrow night in Port Angeles." Esme smiled at me from the rear view mirror.

"Do you need a ride to her house?"

"No, I think I'll just ride home with her tomorrow and then we'll drive out in her truck." She turned and focused on the road again.

"What exactly is so funny you two? I asked these same questions to you when you first started dating Rosalie and Jasper." Emmett and Alice's hushed chuckling was silenced. Leave it to Esme to be the kind loving mother one second, and go completely interrogative the next.

**XxXxXxXx**

As we were driving to school the next day in Alice's new Porsche, (I didn't exactly feel safe in Emmett's jeep, or with his driving) I was trying to picture how tonight's dinner would go. For some reason, I couldn't get the image to fit right.

As we pulled into a parking space, I could see Bella standing by her truck. She looked so cute and innocent standing there waiting. When she saw Emmett get out of the car, (Because seriously, who could miss him?) she started to walk over to us. Rosalie and Jasper pulled in next to us as she arrived.

Alice was helping me into my wheel chair when I heard a loud gasp from somewhere to my left. I looked up to find Bella there, in smiles as she waited for me. Behind her stood Tyler, Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, as well as User Name: Lauren and Eric.

"Geesh did you guys rehearse that or something?" I laughed and my family soon joined me.

"Oh Edward I feel so bad and you have every right to p- press charges or I- I- I'll pay for your hospital bill. I'll do whatever you need me to I- I promise-" Before Tyler offered to give me the deed to his house, I cut him off.

"Tyler, there is no reason to worry. My family will not be pressing charges and my father is a doctor at the hospital so our insurance covers it. Don't worry about me either, the doctor's say I will most likely only be like this for a short while." The bell rang signaling it is was time to go. Alice wheeled me away from Bella and she had the cutest pout on her face.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll see you in Biology." She nodded her head before she briskly walked away, Rosalie right by her side as the headed to Trig.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to leave Edward alone on his first day back. I didn't like all the attention we were getting, and couldn't imagine how much worse it would get when everyone found out we were dating. I know Rose might like the attention but I tended to stay away from it.

"So, what time are you going out with Edward tonight?" Rosalie asked in what was supposed to be a casual manner. I could sense the excitement in her voice.

"I don't know. I was going to drive him over to my house and then leave whenever we got hungry." Rose gave me a devilish smile.

"Change in plans! You're going to drive him home to his house, where Alice and I will be waiting to get you ready!" I looked at her questioningly.

"But it's only the first date. I don't want to get all dressed up and then it be the only time we go out." I looked away and I mumbled the last few words, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Bella, have you seen the way he looks at you? I've known him for quite some time now, and the only time he gets that look on his face is when he's playing the piano. Trust me, there will be plenty more dates." I chuckled silently and Rose started laughing as well. Before we knew it, we reached the door to our classroom and were in full out hysterics.

**XxXxXxXx**

"So how was your day?" I asked Edward as we drove home. Well, to his home.

"Mine was fine. Too much staring and questioning though. How was yours?" I wanted to say something sweet and romantic, but all I got out was,

"It was good. Do I turn here?"

"Yes. Why the sudden change in plans?" I looked over at him and he was staring at me intently. I blushed and turned away.

"Rose said she and Alice wanted to spend some time with me before we go out."

"Oh no, did they suck you in?"

"What do you mean?" The way he asked sounded as if he was upset. I didn't want to get Alice or Rose in trouble.

"They asked you if they could 'help you get ready' didn't they?" He made air quotes around help you get ready.

"More like told actually." We laughed and he replied, "Well I'm sorry."

"Why? It sounds like it would be fun?"

"So you would assume." I focused my eyes on the road and gasped at what I saw. It was a two story white mansion. That's right, mansion! There was a small garden kept out front, which Edward's mother was tending to. Next to the house there was a small stream and woods.

"Edward, this place is beautiful." Breathlessly, I stopped the car and got out. I stood outside for a few moments to take in all of the beauty. I heard a tapping on the window and once again cursed myself for forgetting about Edward. I walked around to the back, pulled the back down, and took his wheel chair out without hurting myself. Once that was done, I wheeled it around and opened Edward's door bashfully and mumbled my apology. He was able to slide out of my truck and into the chair perfectly. Even though he was paralyzed, he still managed to do everything gracefully.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you around and you can meet my mother." I looked down at him and simply nodded. He started to push himself towards the house and as we reached the top of the driveway, his mother stood up to greet us.

"Well hello Edward. I hope school was alright." She looked at Edward with so much love, I almost started crying right then and there.

"And you must be Bella. I'm Esme and I would shake your hand but I don't want to get you dirty." She gave me a warm smile.

"It's alright Esme, pleasure to meet you." Emmett came out and said hello before wheeling Edward away, leaving me here with his mother. Totally not awkward at all. - cough cough -

"I can tell I'll be seeing a lot more of you Bella." I blushed and looked away.

"Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Edward just couldn't stop talking about you on the ride home last night. Besides, I see the way he looks at you." As I was about to reply, Alice and Rose came out.

"Bella! Come we must get you beautified. Well, more than you are already anyways." Alice was always in a chipper mood and it seemed contagious. I was soon infected with giddiness.

As we entered the house, the first thing I saw was a piano. I assumed it must be Edward's considering what Rosalie had said. When I turned away from that, I realized there was a large grandfather clock standing be a beautiful wooden staircase.

"Come on Bella, we'll give you a tour of upstairs first." Alice and Rose pulled me along up the stairs. When we reached the top, there was a long hallway.

"The first door on the left is Carlisle and Esme's room. Joined with it, is Carlisle's study." Rose made goofy hand movements while Alice talked and I had the mental image of Pat Sajak and Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune.

"The first door on the right is Emmett's room and believe me, the door is shut for a reason. The next room is Edward's which I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of. Followed by room on the left. We hope you enjoyed the tour of the Cullen household and look forward to your many returns." Alice's voice went all deep and I laughed.

**EPOV**

'Why don't you play with us Eddy?" Emmett and Jasper were playing some racing game on our X-Box.

"Because Emmett, those are mindless video games for people who don't have lives. And don't call me Eddy. You know I don't like it."

"So where exactly are you going that you had to get all dressed up for?" Jasper asked as hewas turning a corner.

"Why? Do you think I'm too dressed up for the first date?" I didn't think I was. We were going to a very high class place. I was dressed in a midnight blue button down shirt with black slacks. That's not too dressed up in my opinion.

Before Jasper had time to retort, we heard the opening of a door and high-heels. I looked up at the stairs and gasped. Alice and Rose had Bella dressed up in a midnight blue halter dress that ended around her knees. Leave it to Alice to have us matching.

As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed her make up. She had dark blue eye shadow on making her brown eyes seem even larger, with black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were painted red which only made them even more appealing. No blush, because she could easily create her own.

"Exactly what are you staring at Mr. Cullen?"

"You," was my reply while Emmett simply turned around and mumbled a weak "Nothing,".

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." We both laughed.

"Shall we head out then?" She asked me cautiously.

"I believe we shall." And with that, we left the house with Rose yelling at Emmett.

"Why can't be more romantic like your brother?" Bella opened the passenger door to her truck, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"We're not taking that car." She shut the door and turned around.

"Well then what car are we taking?" I started to push myself towards the open garage door. When Bella reached me she simply mumbled, "Oh, Edward."

**What do you guys think? Remember, I do accept critique! Click that little button down there and let me know how my writing is!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two updates in two days?? This can't be real. Oh but it is my loyal readers. I've been having some issues with one of my friends and I guess that's what inspired this chapter.**

**Also, if you guys have any questions for me feel free to ask. I will answer them at the A/N on the bottom of the page.**

**Once again, thank you to all you loyal reviewers. You truly are what keeps this story going.**

**Just a little pre-reading warning, this chapter does get a little more graphic. There is a very long make-out scene. Just thought I'd let you all know so that you didn't get all freaked out about it all of sudden popping up.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE. I'M VERY ANGRY ABOUT THIS!! I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!! HENCE THE CAPITAL LETTERS!!**

**BPOV**

This was no ordinary car. And there was no way he used it for any normal daily activities. This was a special car. A very special car. An Aston Martin Vanquish. Of all the nice cars I had seen, this one was most definitely my favorite. Partly because it was Edward's.

"Edward, are you sure you want _me _to drive this car?" He couldn't be serious. He's learned how clumsy I am. There was no way he wanted me to drive something so expensive.

"Yes Bella, I'm sure. It's purely for special occasions and this is very special. Besides, I trust you completely." My heart simply gushed at his words.

"Okay. You'll have to give me directions again though." He simply nodded and I helped him into the passenger side.

As we were driving to Port Angeles, there wasn't much conversation. I guessed we were simply just saving it for dinner. I had gotten so used to the silence, that when Edward spoke I jumped.

"Turn left here." I nodded my head and obeyed. When I parked the car, I turned to Edward to see him staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. I blushed and got out of the car to get his chair.

When we entered the restaurant, there was a very beautiful blond waitress coming towards us. She kept her eyes directly on Edward.

"How may I help you sir?" Oh so that's how it was going to be. Pay all of your attention to him, and completely ignore me.

"We have a reservation for two under the name Cullen." She turned to look at me and blinked as if noticing me for the first time.

"The private booth in the back?" She sounded simply repulsed. Edward merely nodded and she showed us to our table.

"My name is Tanya, if you need anything sir. Your waiter will be right with you." She turned on the spot and briskly walked away. I couldn't help but laugh and Edward soon joined me.

"You must be quite used to that huh?"

"I don't understand what you mean." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh come on. You must know the effect you have on people." His eyes were all round with shock.

"You just always seem to dazzle every female in the area." His eyes went back down to their normal size and he got the same breathtaking crooked smile on his face.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I blushed as I realized how blunt I was being. I looked up into his eyes and we just sat there staring at each other. I was instantly lost in the emerald pools filled with passion and time seemed to fly past. When the waiter approached our table, it felt like and eternity had gone by.

"Good evening, my name is Ethan and I will be your waiter this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" I slowly looked away from Edward and was about to order when Edward started talking

"Two iced teas with lemon please." I looked at him simply amazed that Edward knew what I had wanted.

"Coming right up." Ethan walked away and I focused back on Edward.

"How did you know I wanted tea?" He smiled again and my breath caught in my throat.

"Just a lucky guess." I picked up my menu with a sly smile.

"Let's see if you can guess what I want for my meal." He picked his menu up and began to examine it. By the time he spoke, I had my choice in mind, along with something for dessert.

"Mushroom Ravioli." I gasped and he chuckled.

"What can you read minds or something?" I was simply ludicrous. There was no way he could have known that otherwise. I'm a very picky eater.

"Or something." Was his honest reply.

"So tell me more about your self Bella." Ethan came back with our drinks and Edward sat back with his in hand waiting for me to answer.

"Well, I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona for most of my life. When my mother was re-married to Phil, I decided to come back here to live with Charlie." He didn't sit back up, so I figured he wanted to know more.

"I used to come here every summer to visit Charlie and we would go down to La Push. That's how I know the Black's. That's pretty much it. Tell me more about you." He frowned slightly but sat back up anyways.

"I lived with my mother and father until I was five. They left me home one night with a baby sitter so they could go to some fashion show for my mom. Before they had gotten very far, a drunk driver swerved into the middle of the road and collided with my parents. They both died leaving me for some adoption agency. That's were I met Alice and Emmett. The three of us instantly clicked and were like brothers and sister. When Alice and I were ten and Emmett was eleven, Esme and Carlisle came in looking for one little boy, and instantly fell in love with me. But I was stubborn and wouldn't let them take me if Alice and Emmett couldn't come too. They happily obliged and loved the pixie and big bear just as much as me." I had tears in my eyes by the time he finished. I had no idea he was adopted and was so stupid not to have been suspicious. Besides the fact that the five of them are strikingly beautiful, they had nothing in common physically.

"Well, that totally beats my story." We both laughed and Ethan came back to take our order. As he walked away, Edward spoke again.

"So Bella, I have a deal for you. I get to ask you any questions I want from now until we leave the restaurant. You can do the same for me from the time we're outside until you drop me off. Do we have a deal?" I smiled and nodded vigorously.

**EPOV**

Bella had no idea what she had just agreed to. I could ask her any question that came to my devious mind. I decided to start simple.

"What's your favorite color?" She looked incredibly excited to answer. She had an Alice look to her, all bubbly and bouncing in her seat.

"Blue or green." Okay that seemed simple enough. Her facial expression didn't falter so there must not be any story behind that.

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald." She answered rather quickly, and then blushed. I knew she was embarrassed, but I just couldn't resist.

"Why emerald?" Her face turned an even brighter red as she mumbled, "Because of your eyes." She turned away sheepishly.

"Bella, there is no reason to be blushing. Since I met you, I've been eating an excess amount of chocolate and strawberries." She got a quizzical look on her face before asking, "Why?"

"Nope, its still my turn to ask the questions." She pouted slightly at the same time that our food was brought out to us.

"Favorite mythical creature?" She was already digging into her plate and I was captivated by her. How pathetic am I?

After she swallowed her food and took a sip of coke, she replied, "Vampire of course." I chuckled. Alright, enough of the easy questions.

"Why did you say yes to dinner with me?" She looked up and studied my face. She looked as if she was thinking hard.

"Because Edward, there's just something about you. I feel like there's some type of magnetic attraction between us." I smiled and she sensed that I wanted her to continue.

"Ever since the day you saved my life, I feel like I owe it to you. I will never be able to repay you for what you did. So, bring on the shackles, I am your prisoner." I chuckled silently and realized how close we had gotten to each other.

"Well I'm glad to have such a beautiful prisoner. But I'm afraid it is I who will fall to your every whim." She smiled and I couldn't help but lean in and softly press my lips to hers. It was meant to be a soft, tender kiss, showing her how her words made me feel. But she suddenly intensified it pushing harder against me, and I feel the passion in it burning. I parted my lips and gently brushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She willingly opened her mouth and our tongues danced together. We slowly came up for breath and pulled a little farther apart. We gazed into each other's eyes and looked away only when Ethan coughed.

"Are you guys finished?" Bella whipped her head around and glared at the dude.

"Bella love, I think he means with our food." She turned as red as a tomato before slowly nodding her head and pushing her plate towards the end of the table.

"Would you like anything for dessert?" I smiled at Ethan thinking that he was pretty decent guy. That was before he said, "Or have you already had your fill of charm boy over here? 'Cause if you have, I'll show you what real men taste like." The smile was whipped off of my face and if I wasn't paralyzed, I would've stood up and hit the guy. But apparently, I was going to have to.

"You filthy piece of scum!" Bella got up out of her chair, kicked the guy in the shin, and spit in his face. He turned away gagging, while a familiar brunette walked over.

"Nice one Bella! Man, Ethan was a real jerk I bet he gets fired now!" Angela walked over and asked us if we wanted anything special for dessert.

"We'll have one slice of the double chocolate cake please Ang. And could you get us our check please?" She smiled before going to turn in our order and get our check.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about guys being rude to you on our next date." She laughed before answering, "Oh so when will the next one be?"

"I guess you can choose since I picked this one." Angela came back with a slice of chocolate cake. But this was no ordinary piece of cake. It was chocolate covered in chocolate frosting, and drizzled with chocolate syrup, with two strawberries on the side. Bella had this deranged look in her eyes?

"Bella, are you alright?" She looked at me with a goofy grin and picked up a fork.

"I like chocolate." Was her response. My body was racked with silent laughter. She was so cute sometimes.

We finished the cake and I payed the check. Bella offered to pay for at least some of it, but I silenced her with a kiss.

As we were walking out to the car, Bella had this devious look on her face.

"Bella? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes Edward. It's just my turn to ask the questions now." I gulped and had a look of mock fear on my face before letting Bella help me into the car.

**BPOV**

As soon as we were both safely secured in the car, I started firing questions at him.

"Favorite song?" Instead of answering me, he picked up a CD case and popped it into the player. The wonderful melody of Claire de Lune started to play.

"De Bussy, really? Me too." He turned and looked at me his eyes smoldering with passion.

"Ummm... Favorite composition you've ever written?" The crooked grin was back on his face, and I almost melted.

"Maybe I'll show it to you when you come over tomorrow." I loved how he already had things planned out and he knew I would go along with it.

In the course of the ride home, I had asked probably 20 questions. Some were replied with short answers and others he had taken the time to explain thoroughly. As we pulled into the driveway of his manor, I turned the car off.

"One last question. Why the excess amount of chocolate and strawberries?" He smiled crookedly again.

"Chocolate because of your eyes. Every time I look into them, I feel as if I'm swimming in two large pools of it." I smiled and leaned towards him more.

"Strawberries, because when I do this," He leaned into the base of my neck and started to butterfly kiss his way up. "All I can smell, is the sweet aroma of strawberries." Hi lips were right under my ear and he gently started nibbling. I gasped and was trying to contain a moan. When he started sucking and licking I couldn't contain myself any longer. I let out the breath and moan I had been holding in. He slowly lifted off of my neck and made his way towards my lips. He was taking to long. I threw myself at him, opening my mouth right away and biting on his lower lip. He quickly opened his mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. I gave up easily and let Edward's tongue roam my mouth, as mine stoked his. This time it was him who had moaned. My hands were lost in his bronze hair, while one of his was at the base of my neck. The other one was quickly stroking my arm up and down.

Before I knew what was happening I was in Edward's lap. We continued our everlasting make out session and when we were finally finished, we realized it had been a full 15 minutes since I had turned the car off. We both laughed as we gazed into each other's faces.

I slowly got out of his lap and out of the car to get his wheel chair. I brought it around the side of the car and pushed him up the path to his front door.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a _really_ great time." He simply smiled and I leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning and heading back towards my truck.

I smiled thinking to myself how great being his prisoner was going to be.

**Whatcha guys think? I really like this chapter and hope you guys do to!**

**Also, don't forget to ask questions if you guys have any! Review if you can!**

**Peace, Love and much reviewing!!,**

**Aphrodite**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, breakingdawn24pointed this out to me, and I realized that I haven't really put much of Edward being paralyzed in this story. And considering that was what the story's first idea was, I decided to put a lot more of that in here.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Please, who besides SM could write something as wonderful as that anyways??  
**

**EPOV**

I rolled into the house in a dream like state. Tonight was most definitely one of the best nights of my life. I realized that the only reason I couldn't picture it, was because of how simply wonderful and perfect it was.

"Did you have a good time Edward?" Esme's voice was suddenly invading my thoughts.

"Yes mom, I had a wonderful time." She smiled at me and helped me up the stairs. When I reached my room, I flopped down on my bed, and simply smiled at the ceiling fan. I picked up the remote to my stereo and hit play. One of my one compositions began to play, and I again dreamed my way into a recap of the night.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice was the one to interrupt me this time.

"Yes, I am beyond okay actually." She walked into my room and went around the side of my bed to lay down with me. Alice and I had the kind of brother sister relationship that they talk about in fairytales. We could sit in peaceful silence and not have to say anything. We were so close, we told each other almost everything. However, I decided to keep the wonderful experience between Bella and I to myself.

After what could have been five minutes or five hours, (I didn't know, for I was once again lost in the wonderful world that is Bella,) Alice got up to leave. As she approached the door frame, she began to speak.

"Edward, since when did you start wearing my lipstick?" She laughed her high pitched giggle and walked out of the room. Unsure of what she was talking about I started to rub my lips. I laughed to myself, as I realized that it was from Bella.

**BPOV**

"Indescribable Alice. Tonight was truly wonderful." Alice had called me the moment I had stepped inside. She wanted all the details on Edward and I. Apparently, Edward wasn't giving anything away.

"I can't wait for you to come over tomorrow. You're going to love Edward's piano playing. He's amazing at it. Esme and Carlisle can't wait to see you again either." I smiled.

"We're gonna have to do something, just you me and Rosalie. How does shopping sound?" I laughed as her voice raised about an octave.

"Don't do it Bella!" A voice yelled in the background.

"Is that Emmett?" I asked through my laughs.

"Yea, but just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. We'll have so much fun shopping. We can go out to Port Angeles. Or maybe Seattle."

"My vote's for Port Angeles." She giggled and then squealed, "Jazzy!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, and laughed at Alice.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice. Tell Jasper I said hello."

"Okay Bella. Hey wait a second." Unsure of what else she wanted I stayed on the line.

"How was the ride home with Edward?" I blushed and prayed that she was asking just because. I tried lying so as not to give myself away.

"Oh it was fine." Too bad my voice squeaked and cracked. Note to self: Don't ever be a detective.

"Nothing interesting happened?"

"Nope. Gotta go Alice. Bye." I hung up the phone to her and Jasper's giggles.

I lay down on my bed, replaying the night over in my head, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

It had been a full week since Bella and I went on our "first date". Since then, we had gone to dinner two more times, and she came over almost every day after school. The only time she had ever left before dinner, was the day after Port Angeles. I would never forget why.

"_Bella, it's so nice to see you again." I heard Esme say as she opened the front door. I was on the back porch reading Romeo and Juliet  for the umpteenth time._

_I closed the book and placed it on the table before heading back inside to greet my angel._

_She was standing in front of the staircase and looked simply beautiful as always. She kept looking around the room and when her eyes reached me, she found my own eyes and smiled. My breath hitched in my throat, and I smiled back._

"_Hello beautiful." She blushed and smiled again radiantly. _

"_Hello to you too handsome." _

"_Oh, you kids are so sweet." Esme said as she left the room. Bella and I both smiled and she walked over to where I was._

"_So, what have you been up to?" She asked. I wished I had something more exciting to say._

"_Just reading Romeo and Juliet." Her eyes lit up and she looked like a little kid._

"_You read Shakespeare?" I nodded and she started talking about how she liked the plays more than the movie. I felt bad for not paying attention, but I was just too lost in her beauty._

"_So mister Cullen, you made a promise to me." I wasn't sure what she meant, and when I didn't reply she continued._

"_You said you would play for me." I smiled as I realized she meant the piano. I had always dreamed of playing for that one and only in my life. I had the mental picture of playing for Bella in a nice cottage in the middle of the woods somewhere. I snapped out of my daydreams from Bella's dainty little prods and rolled over to the piano._

_When I reached it, I turned to face the instrument and the smile fell from my face. Since I hadn't played since the accident, I had forgotten that the bench was connected. There was barely any leg space before, and since Carlisle said my legs would be swollen, there definitely wouldn't be any room now._

_Bella realized there was something wrong and my frustration showed on my face. _

"_Oh don't worry about it Edward. When you get better, you can play for me right?" _

"_No Bella. Because I won't get better. I'll always be stuck like this." She looked extremely hurt and tears formed in her eyes._

"_What are you talking about Edward?" I felt bad about keeping this from her, but I had my reasons. I knew she would be crushed if she found out and I was right. She was crying when all she had was a hint as to what could be wrong. I turned away from her like a child in trouble._

"_The doctors say there probably wouldn't be any way to fix my legs. I'll most likely be stuck paralyzed for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before." I hadn't told anyone. Carlisle and I were the only ones that knew. I had asked him to keep this from the rest of the family. My guilt only worsened when I heard the sound of breaking China from the kitchen. Esme had heard me as well._

_Tears streamed down Bella's face as she tried to respond. The emotions on her face kept flickering until she finally settled on just plain hurt._

"_Why didn't you just tell me Edward?" She sounded truly broken and I felt my own eyes start to water._

"_Because I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want you to feel guilty. I'm so sorry Bella." I took a chance to look her in the eyes, but when I looked up she was already walking towards the door._

"_What have I done?" Bella and I said at the same time and the tears in my eyes poured over._

Sure we had gotten through everything the next day at school during lunch, but I still felt guilt ridden. Bella still blamed herself. No matter how many times I tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault, and that it was my decision to jump in front of the van to save her, she wouldn't give up.

**What did you guys think?? Nice little twist or what? Like I mentioned earlier, this will help me incorporate more of the Edward-paralyzed-idness. Wow I feel like Pandora. She makes up words like that all the time.**

**Remember, I am accepting any questions you guys have for me and/or about the story! **

**Peace and Much Love,**

**Aphro (That's my nickname. LOL I know it's really dorky!)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter wrote itself. Most of it was written today, and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Hope you guys enjoy. Review and let me know if you do!!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story are mine. Only the plot that you guys seem to love!.  
**

**BPOV**

It had been a week, and I still couldn't believe Edward had kept something as big as that from me. Sure we had only gone on one date but he knew how guilty I felt. He should have told me.

We were at school now, biology as a matter of fact. Holding hands under the table, not paying any attention to what Mr. Banner was saying. We were lost in each other's eyes. Today was the day I was going to tell Edward ho I truly felt about him. I'm pretty sure he already knows, but I just feel the need to say it. Because I did love him. Truly, unconditionally, and irrevocably loved him. It was a lot of emotion to be feeling for only knowing him a few weeks. Which was exactly why I had to tell him.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. I started to pack up my things and stood up to walk beside Edward. We were outside the classroom now and no one was around. The sun was actually shining and it was a beautiful day. Perfect conditions for what I was about to do.

"Edward there's something I need to tell you." He slowed down and looked worriedly up at me. Oh no, he thought I was breaking up with him. How wrong he was.

"Edward, I know we've only been dating for a week, but-" I didn't get to finish since I had a little pixie tugging on my arm.

"Come on Bella, time to go to class." Alice was hurrying right along pulling me away from her brother.

"Alice what are you doing? I was about to tell him something important." She didn't even look at me as she replied.

"I know. I had a feeling you would do something like this. So I came to stop it." I gawked at the evil little girl.

"What!? Why? Alice if you knew why would you pull me away?" I was incredibly hurt. Did she not think I was good enough for her brother? She would always reassure me that I was. Has she been lying to me?

"Silly Bella." She came to a stop in front of our next class. Thanks to her rushing, we were five minutes early. "When you tell someone you love them, especially someone like Edward, you need to make sure that the timing is just right. Edward is still beating himself about what happened last week, and if you tell him how you feel now, it will only make him feel worse about himself. He doesn't think he deserves you. He says you need someone more complete." There were tears in my eyes. How could I ever want someone other than Edward? After getting to know him, I knew that I would never find someone so perfect.

"Alice I love him, and if he thinks I deserve someone better, than I need to show him exactly what he means to me." She smiled at me.

"You're planning on going to Seattle this weekend right?" I nodded my head unsure of where she was going with this.

"Tell him about it. He'll want to change your plans and show you something. Go along with it. Listen to his suggestions and follow them. Where he offers to take you is the perfect place to tell him." I looked at her quizzically. How did she know all of this? But I figured if she knew what I was going to tell Edward, she was probably right about this too.

**EPOV**

I started to wheel myself to my next class, clearly dumbfounded as to why Alice had dragged Bella away from me in such a hurry. I was slightly hurt, and my plans were ruined. I was going to confess my love for Bella and try scaring her away. There was no way someone as perfect as her could love me back. She would be terrified and disgusted. She'd never think of us as anything more than boyfriend/girlfriend. And she'd leave me for someone so much better. Someone actually right for her. Someone whole. Even though I knew somewhere in my heart that she was the one for me, I figured she could never feel the same way.

Yet there was that part of me, that kept screaming out that she was the one. Kept trying to convince my other half that she would want a broken man even if she could do so much better. The little voice in my heart was trying to over come the loud one in my mind. But I wouldn't let it.

As we were driving home that day, Bella asked me a rather peculiar question.

"Edward, I have plans to go to Seattle this weekend and maybe get a couple good books. I'm so sick of Wuthering Heights. Would you like to join me?" A brilliant thought struck my mind. Why take her to Seattle, when I could bring her somewhere so much better.

"I actually have a better idea. Why don't you just borrow one of my or Carlisle's books, and I take you somewhere special this weekend?" She seemed wary, but then a smile appeared on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea Edward." I leaned over and lightly brushed her cheek with my lips.

**XxXxXxXx**

Saturday arrived and I rolled out of bed, eagerly awaiting for it to be a decent time to call Bella. I dressed, and called Alice asking for her help to get downstairs. After ten minutes, we were both sitting at the dining room table, eating large bowls of Lucky Charms.

"So are you doing anything with Bella today?" Alice asked as she flipped through a fashion magazine. She had an innocent look on her face, that was just a little too curious.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I want to show her the meadow." Alice's face fell a little.

"Edward, you have to do a lot of climbing to get to the meadow." She watched my face cautiously awaiting the anger to show. But I had already thought this all through.

"I have found many meadows here Alice. That specific one I would like you to show her sometime, since I never will be able to." My face fell and so did Alice's.

"I am actually taking her to the meadow where we play baseball." Her face lit up again and I couldn't help but laugh.

**BPOV**

There was a bright light shining in through my window. I wanted the sun to burn out so I could sleep later. Realizing that another Ice Age wasn't necessary, I rolled out of bed, grabbed the clothes I would be wearing today and my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom for a nice, long, and warm shower.

Half an hour later, I was dressed, my hair was brushed and dried, and I was walking down the stairs to make myself some breakfast. Unsure of what I wanted, I settled on some eggs and sausage. As soon as I set my plate down, the phone rang. I scoffed and went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said a little too harshly.

"Yeesh! Sorry for calling to say good morning. I won't do that again." I gaped at myself and blushed. I incoherently mumbled sorry to hear Edward's soft chuckle.

"It's fine. What did I interrupt you doing anyways?"

"Getting ready to eat." I replied sheepishly.

"Well I'm sorry for disrupting your eating. I'll try not to do it again." I laughed at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a child getting in trouble.

"So where exactly are we going today oh mysterious one?" He laughed again, and I soon joined him. It was a wonderful sound and I couldn't help but take part in it.

"That shall remain a secret until we get there. What time would you like to go?"

"Well, now the suspense is killing me. How about after I eat, I'll head over."

"Sounds good." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sat down at the table once more. I rushed through my meal, barely tasting anything and headed out the door.

I arrived at the Cullen's house, only to have Alice come speeding at me before I even shut the car door. I swear, that girl had some kind of magical powers.

"Oh you're going to love where he's taking you!" She gave me a hug and squeezed me tight. I tried to return the gesture, only to find myself being picked up off the ground. I started screaming, pretty sure that Alice wasn't capable of doing this.

"Alright squirt, quiet down. You're gonna make Edward think I'm torturing you. Then he'll have my head." I laughed at how goofy the big bear could be.

"Emmett, would please put my girlfriend down?" I smiled instantly at the sound of his voice. Emmett let me down and I ran towards my love. I couldn't resist. It was like there was this magnetic force pulling us together and keeping us there. When I reached Edward, our lips instantly locked, and soon before long we heard Emmett in the background.

"Uck! Get a room you two." Edward laughed on my lips but he didn't move. Instead, he parted his lips and bit my lower one. I easily reacted and we were soon panting out of breath, simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Shall we get going love?" Edward asked me and heart fluttered. He had called me love many times before, but considering what I was planning on doing today, there was so much more meaning, and my suspicions that he loved me as well were almost confirmed.

"Yes, we shall." I started to walk towards my truck, thinking Edward was beside me. When I reached my destination, I turned about to help him into the truck. But he wasn't there. I looked around, and found Alice pointing towards the garage. I walked around and found Edward sitting near the Vanquish. Smiling, I walked forward to help him get in.

After probably ten minutes, Edward said we had found the place.

"Are you sure Edward? There doesn't look to be anything here." He gave me a crooked smile and replied, "I know."

When we were both out of the car, I took the time to actually look around and was very grateful that I had. At first, the place didn't look to have any purpose. But as I looked at all the little details, I realized that the place was truly beautiful. There was a large meadow in the middle, surrounded by trees and a large stream. There were little flowers everywhere some just blooming, others starting to wilt. I was amazed.

"Edward this place is beautiful. Thank you so much for showing it to me." He smiled.

"I want you to always remember this. So that _I_ will always remember being here with you, I've decided to name it Bella." I turned to face him and tears welled up in my eyes. There was nothing else he could have done that would have made me more happy.

"Edward there's something I need to tell you." He smiled.

them int"And I you. But first, will you help me out of this chair?" I laughed and walked over to him. I pushed him to the center of the meadow, where the flowers seemed to end, and there was just enough space for the two of us to lay down. As I helped him out of the chair, my foot caught one of the wheels and I collapsed with Edward on top of me.

"Sorry." I mumbled with a signature blush on my face. When I looked at Edward, his expression was stony. There was no emotion and I was slightly scared. He looked terrifying.

"Edward are you alright?" He turned and rolled off of me while closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"No Bella. I'm not. I need you to get me home as soon as possible and then I need you to leave. I'm calling Alice so she can help me inside and you can just get your truck." His tone wasn't necessarily cold, but it wasn't how he usually talked around me. I nodded my head and helped him back up into the chair then back to the car.

When the short ten minutes had passed, we arrived at his house again and I was incredibly hurt. I turned the car off, and refused to help him out unless he told me what happened.

"Edward, did I do something wrong?" He turned to face me, tears in his eyes.

"Bella, you have done nothing wrong. This is not your fault. I just needed to get home. I love you." I gasped and saw Alice walking towards the car. I needed to say something before she got here.

"I love you too Edward." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. It was slow and tender, and you could feel all the love I was throwing into it. We pulled away and Alice was helping him into his chair. I got out of the car, and headed back to my truck after saying goodbye to Alice.

As I was driving home, I couldn't help but feel that I _had_ done something to upset him.

**What did you guys think? If you have any guesses as to why Edward had to go home suddenly, leave them in a review, and I might tell you how close you are!**

**Much love and writing,**

**Aphrodite  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I know this chapter is really short, and that I should have just put it in with the last one. But this didn't even come to me until about an hour after I posted chapter nine. **

**There is absolutely no reason to review on this chapter. It's just supposed to give you a vague idea as to what was wrong with Edward. If you would like to review, I am not stopping you. **

**Also, just a little warning. There will not be much of Edward's point of view in the next two or three chapters. It will be mostly Bella's and if there even is EPOV, it will be very short like in this chapter. **

**Don't worry, I shouldn't be writing any more extremely short chapters like this one. I just had to get this idea out there, and didn't want to just add it on to Chapter Nine.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Twilight characters are mine.  
**

**BPOV**

I had trouble staying asleep that night. My dreams were aways filled with Edward. But not in a good way. He would get hit by a car. Or not talk to me. He'd be angry with me and hurt me.

For the fifth time that night, I rolled over covered in sweat to see what time it was. My alarm clock read 5:42 am. Figuring now was a good time to get the awful dreams over with, I got out of bed to shower and rinse the smell of salt from my body.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, it was only 6:15. Cursing myself for not trying to sleep later, I looked outside to see if Charlie was still here. Surprisingly, he was. And as I pulled my oatmeal out of the microwave, I heard him coming downstairs. I turned to face him, dressed in his fishing gear.

"Morning Bells. What are you doing up?" His face was puzzled but he seemed glad to see me. It felt like I hadn't spent any time with him lately. I had spent pretty much every moment with Edward since Port Angeles.

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams. Are you going fishing with Billy?" He nodded his head and I got up to make him some oatmeal. When the microwave beeped once more, I handed the bowl to Charlie as well as a glass of milk, and a banana. It felt strange to be taking care of him.

"I won't be home until late most likely. Don't wait up for me okay Bells?" I nodded and gave my father a hug. He was startled at first but he awkwardly hugged me back.

After I had finished my breakfast, it was still too early to call. So I made myself busy and started a load of laundry. Before I knew it, all the clothes that I had worn since my arrival to Forks, had been washed and dried. The kitchen counter and floor were spotless as well. When I looked back at the clock, it was quarter past eleven. That was a decent enough time to call right? Oh well if it wasn't because I couldn't wait any longer.

I dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. I started tapping my foot which is something I never do, when finally, I heard a very soft voice.

"Hello?" Esme sounded exhausted.

"Oh I'm sorry Esme. Did I wake you?"

"Oh no dear. I just have a soar throat is all. Can I help you with something?" I smiled at the kindness in her voice.

"Um is Edward there? He had me drive him home suddenly yesterday and I just want to make sure he's alright."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle went camping for the week. They left really early this morning. I think Edward left his phone here by accident too. They should be back sometime this weekend. Alice and Rose are here if you would like to speak with them." Her voice sounded strained. Like she didn't like what she was saying.

"Sure Esme. I would love to speak with them. Thank you." If Edward had gone camping, maybe Alice or Rose would know what was wrong with him before he left.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's chipper voice startled me.

"Hey Alice. Hi Rose." Alice clicked a button and I assumed she was putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm not sure what was wrong with Edward yesterday. I kept questioning him about it but as soon as he got inside, he went straight to Carlisle's study and when we woke up this morning, Esme was the only one here."

"My gosh Alice are you physic or something?" She knew exactly what I had called for and her answer all ready before I could even ask.

"Or something." Rose yelled from the background. I laughed along with her and Alice.

"You wanna come shopping with us today Bella? We're going out to Seattle." I pondered the idea. It would be a good way to clear my mind of the whole Edward situation. Plus I really needed some new books.

"Sure sounds like fun. Who's driving?" I heard a lot of shuffling in the background, before Rose's voice was right in my ear.

"I am! You haven't seen my car yet!" I laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a little bit. Bye."

An hour later, there was a honking coming from outside. I grabbed a handful of cash and headed out the door.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Never again." I mumbled as I walked into the house, my arms covered with bags. Alice and Rose couldn't pass by a single store without going into it. Anything they thought would look good on me they made me try on. All together the three of us had spent over eight-hundred dollars. Only two-hundred of that was mine and fifty of it was spent on books. I knew the Cullens and Hales were high class families, but the money they spent was enough to give you a heart attack.

I had over ten new outfits and that included shoes. Alice didn't exactly like my style of clothing.

"It's just so like everyone else's." She said every time I found something I thought was nice. She said I had to find my own style that was nothing like anyone else's.

So, to make her happy I bought the first three outfits she had me try on. Fortunately, I was out of money after that. So I thought no more clothes for me. But Alice and Rose insisted on buying me the other outfits. No matter how many times I tried to resist, Alice got this cute little pout on her face that made it look like I had just kicked her puppy. So I gave in.

I slept rather well that night. There weren't any nightmares to be had and I didn't wake up once through the entire night.

**EPOV**

It's not that I couldn't tell Bella. It was just that I knew if I had, she would have gotten her hopes up. I couldn't bear to see her face crumble in defeat if I was wrong. So, I just kept it all to myself and only told Carlisle. I couldn't even tell Alice. That would take a hard blow to our relationship if I was right. She was also the kind to get her hopes up. I couldn't stand around and watch the people I love waiting for me to get better, when nothing would even change.

I had told Esme what I wanted her to say if Bella called asking for me. To everyone else in the world, us guys were on a camping trip. It wasn't a total lie. Jasper and Emmett really were up in the mountains. Carlisle and I were barely sleeping at all.

I prayed that this would all be over so soon. And I could return to my sweet love. My Bella.

**Really short I know. And again I am very sorry about that. Hopefully you guys have a better idea as to what happened with Edward.**

**Peace, love, and much longer chapters,**

**Aphrodite  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow these updates are coming out extremely fast now, and I'm afraid that the story is coming to a close. I plan on writing two more chapters and then an epilogue. I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel or not. **

**Thank you once again to all of my readers and reviewers. This story wouldn't have pulled through if it weren't for you.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or its characters are not mine, only this strange plot!  
**

**BPOV**

It had been three days now since Edward's strange outburst. He had made absolutely no attempt to contact me through Carlisle, Emmett, or Jasper's phone. I was starting to get really sad. I missed him so much.

I had tried staying positive, telling myself that they were all fine and would be home sometime over the weekend. But every time someone would offer to do something with me, I turned them down. Alice and Rose had invited me shopping at least three more times. Angela and Jessica had asked me to a movie. That one was a big no. Ang was going with Ben and Jessica would be going with Mike. Yeah, that'll make me feel _so _much better.

After four days had gone by, my sadness morphed into frustration. I was easily irritated and wasn't really in the mood to do anything. Charlie had been bringing home pizzas now, since I had stopped cooking and cleaning. I was running out of clothes fast, and almost agreed to another one of Alice and Rose's shopping trips. But then I remembered that Edward was close to them, and I would push them away.

By the sixth day Edward was gone, my frustration turned into anger. I would snap and yell at people when they would ask me for something. As soon as I got home, I would shut myself in my room, listening to Linkin Park in my CD player as high as it would go. Surprisingly, it was rather soothing to hear the harsh tones and screaming voices of Bleed It Out.

I had tried writing my anger out. I had picked up a pad of paper and actually intended to write a journal entry. Instead I started to vent, yelling and knocking things over. By the time I was done with my rampage, my CD player lay on the floor, my hamper had been knocked over so clothes were everywhere. The comforter was thrown off of my mattress, and the curtains in front of my window were hanging on by threads.

Some of the things I had been yelling, weren't exactly very nice either.

"How the hell could he tell me he loved me, then just pick up and go camping the very next day? There is no way he would do that without telling me where he was going! Dammit I know that you can hear me Edward! And when you get back you are in so much trouble!" When I thought I was finished with my rampage, I felt completely insane. Not only for yelling at thin air like it was Edward, but for being so gullible. Esme, Rose, and Alice had to be covering for him. I had my mind set. If Edward didn't give me a call by the end of tonight, I was going to the hospital tomorrow. If Esme was lying to me, the one way to find out was to go to the hospital and see if Carlisle was there.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was now Saturday. It was around 10:30 in the morning. I figured that was the earliest that was politely possible to go barging into a hospital. Charlie was out of the house by the time I was even up. Another fishing trip with Billy.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, turned the car off, and sat for a few minutes to think. Was I really about to do this? Was I really going to go searching for Carlisle, convinced that the whole Cullen family was lying to me? I had no choice. It was awful to have doubt in Edward or any of them. But there was just something wrong with this picture.

I got out of the car and walked into the building. It was cold and smelt strongly of cleaning products. I approached the front desk cautiously. The woman sitting behind it was very pretty. She had short brunette hair, and small, almond shaped, brown eyes. She looked to be in about her mid twenties. She wore thick framed read glasses and a nurses uniform.

"Hi welcome to Forks hospital. Can I help you with something?" Her voice was incredibly high-pitched and very perky. She reminded me of Alice.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if Dr. Carlisle Cullen was working today?" I tried to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"Well yes as a matter of fact he is. I believe he's with a patient right now, but he should be taking his break soon. His office is right around the corner. I'll let him know that you're looking for him. Can I have your name please?" I was turning away as she asked me this, and was not expecting to be asked for my name. Thinking quickly, I made up a name.

"S- Skye. Skye Turner." She nodded her head and picked up a pager. I turned and started to walk towards where she said Carlisle's office was. I half expected her to call me back asking for more information.

I opened the office door and went to stand in the corner. I felt foolish trying to hide, but had the feeling that if Carlisle saw me, he'd turn right around.

I had been waiting for about ten minutes when I heard the sound of laughter and shuffling feet. I tried to squeeze myself farther into the corner but ended up twisting my ankle and fell right as Carlisle opened the door. He shut it quickly and ran over to help me up.

After I was back on my feet, Carlisle took the time to see who I was.

"Skye Turner huh Bella?" He sounded amused. I decided to play along.

"Hey, I've always liked the name Skye and Turner just seemed to sound right." He laughed and walked around to sit at his desk.

"I suppose you're looking fr Edward?" He got straight to the point, and didn't waste any time.

"Yes Carlisle, I am. I know it's awful for me to come here and weasel answers out of you, but I need the truth. I can obviously see that you guys aren't camping." He chuckled and stood up yet again.

"Well Bella, you came to the right place. Unfortunately, I am a terrible liar so I'll just take you straight to Edward." He led the way out of the office and I was truly confused. Was Edward here then?

A short while later, we had stopped outside one of the patient rooms with the blinds folded shut.

"I'll leave you two alone. Please tell Edward I'm sorry for not keeping his secret." I looked up at him and nodded. When he was out of sight, I faced the door.

I didn't even knock . I just quickly turned the knob and forced myself inside. Once I was in, I shut and locked the door expecting to find Edward lying down or in his wheel chair. I was way off.

Edward was standing in front of a water dispenser, getting himself something to drink. _Standing_!

"Edward." I mumbled. I was in shock and couldn't find any words to say. When he heard me, he turned abruptly and looked me in the eyes. A second or a year may have passed, but either way didn't matter.

I couldn't find anything to say. My legs were like lead, glued to the floor leaving me unable to move. Edward however was moving just fine. He ran the distance of the room at an amazing speed, and before I knew it, I was in his warm and loving embrace. I closed my eyes, and tears spilled out of the corners.

"Edward I missed you so much." All anger and frustration had left me. Just gratefulness remained. For being in his arms. For him being able to walk. For having him back. For everything.

He pulled away and there were tears streaking down both of our faces. He leaned in and kissed me gently, then led me over to the bed. We sat down, and he began his long explanation of his disappearance.

**Did you guys like it? I've had a few guesses as to why Edward had to leave, and two of them were very good! You'll understand why he left in the next chapter. It will most likely be in EPOV most of the time. **

**Peace, Love, and much writing,**

**Aphrodite  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter is shorter than I intended it to be. Unfortunately, it is the last one. There will be an Epilogue, posted sometime within the next week.**

**This chapter was inspired by the reviewers and Taylor Swift. I recently downloaded Love Story on my Ipod and I now have listened to it over 100 times and know every single word. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Only this plot.**

**EPOV**

Bella was crying as we walked over to the hospital bed. I knew we would be here a while, since I had a lot of explaining to do, so I let her lay down and I sat on the edge.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where to begin." We both laughed and I was truly captivated by her. It felt like since she had walked into the room, I could see her more clearly. It was very strange but the feeling was sensational.

"Why don't you start wit h the day I had to take you home from the meadow." She was surprisingly calm. I had expected her to be enraged for me lying once again.

"Well, when you tripped, I expected to not feel anything. To just feel slight pain in my upper body, and then that's it."

"But you didn't? You felt more?" She interrupted me and I smiled at the look on her face. Her wide eyes were even wider and her mouth looked like it would be permanently open.

"Right Bella. When we fell, I could feel your knee on my thigh and my feet hit the floor. At first I thought I was imagining things. But then, when you started to get up, I could feel you shifting around and your feet kicking me." She blushed and it could put Rudolph's nose to shame.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. Your clumsiness is what helped me to realize that there was something different. If you hadn't tripped, I may not have noticed it."

"Well, I guess since it was my fault that you were in a wheel chair, the least I could do was get you out of it." We both laughed. But there was something behind her voice. Guilt. I sighed and tried explaining my actions once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan. It was my own fault. I chose to save you from the van. I chose to keep you alive." Her smile faltered.

"Edward, there's something I never told you. After you pulled me out of the way, I saw Tyler's van coming towards us again. I was about to say something, but stopped because I didn't know what to say. That's why I feel that it is my fault." She started crying again, and I leaned forward to hug her.

"Bella, that doesn't change anything. Let's leave what's in the past there, and move forward. I can walk now!" She looked back at me and smiled. I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to hers. It was slow and tender but you could feel the passion burning in it.

**BPOV**

As we were kissing, I was thinking over the past few weeks. How much had happened. The good and the bad, the happy and the sad. I was thinking over the lies, the lies that Edward had told me, and I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He was so curious. I was slightly offended. He should know that lying to me wasn't going to go over well.

"You lied to me. More than once. How am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me?" He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Bella, I am so sorry for lying. I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt. I should have learned the first time that you would just get even more hurt. But.." He stopped and turned away.

"I had to make sure what I felt last week was real. I was so sure that I wouldn't be able to walk again, and knew that you still had hope. I didn't want to tell you that I may have felt something, only to it be my imagination. It would have gotten your hopes up, only to have them come tumbling down." I could see where he was coming from. He was just trying to protect me. When I didn't reply, he continued.

"I promise to you Bella, I will not lie to you ever again." I smiled, trying to make sure that there wasn't anything else he could have been lying about.

"What about when you said you loved me? Was that real?" It felt silly to ask but I had to be sure. When he didn't answer, I looked up shocked. Did he not love me?

"Bella..." He whispered. I leaned forward to try and here him better. In one fluid motion, one of his hands was at the nape of my neck, the other at the base of my back. His lips were inches from mine, his breathing speeding up rapidly.

"Bella, that is the one thing you will never hear me joke about. I love you with everything I possess. My heart and my soul." He closed the distance between us, without giving me a chance to answer. I had the tingling feeling that I had been here before. Sorta like deja vu. I guess that meant that being here, in Edward's arms was exactly where I was supposed to be.

**XxXxXxXx**

After our very long kissing session, Edward had Carlisle check him out, and we drove home to his house. When we arrived, Alice and Jasper were waiting on the front porch.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are in so much trouble!" I was slightly scared of Alice. For such a tiny girl, she sure could yell. Edward got out of the car, and Alice looked like someone had slapped her in the face. She didn't know about Edward being in the hospital. She ran forward and tackled Edward to the ground screaming. What surprised me the most was Jasper, chasing right after her, and landing on top of both of them.

"Okay guys, you can get off of me now." Jasper stood, pulled Alice off of Edward and then walked and gave me a hug. At first I was too stunned to do anything back, but then Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Thank you very much Bella, for bringing my best friend back. Before he met you, he was like an empty shell. Since then, he's been so alive and now he can walk again. Just thank you so much Bella." I hugged him back and smiled. I never expected Jasper to have so much to say. He always seemed like the quiet type.

"Bella, will you join me inside? I have something I would like to show you." I nodded and walked hand in hand with Edward unsure of what he could possibly want to show me now.

We walked inside and he brought me into the sitting room. He let go of my hand, and sat down at the piano. I gasped as he gestured for me to sit with him.

"I started to write this on your first day at Forks High. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be at first, but after the accident I realized that it was obviously for you. I continued writing it and finished it just last night." I had tears in my eyes as he placed his fingers on the keys. He began to play and it was like magic. The music was beautiful and slow. Like a lullaby. When I looked up at the top of the piano and saw a music sheet open. The title of it was Bella's Lullaby. If I wasn't captivated by his playing, I would have kissed Edward right there. The song's harmony was my favorite part. It started out slow, and then it would get more harsh and speed up. It was strange, but it reminded me more of Edward than myself.

When he finished, he looked up at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. There was an uproar of cheering and applause, and as I pulled away and looked around, I was shocked. Emmett and Rose were there with Alice and Jasper next to them. Carlisle must have come home as well, for he was standing next to Esme in the doorway. I smiled at the people that had quickly become part of my own family. I smiled and kissed Edward, just as Carlisle and Jasper did the same to Esme and Alice. Rose was standing there expectantly, while Emmett looked completely dumbfounded. Rose coughed and Emmett exclaimed "Oh right!"

He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her, leaning in to kiss her. I laughed as Edward began to play another piece.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. The final chapter of To Win Is To Lose. I would like to thank all of my readers and all the readers who reviewed. **

**There is one last thing I would like to ask you loyal reviewers to do. When you do review, if you could just tell me your favorite part of the story, it would make me really happy. It might also help encourage me to write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Nor are any of the quotes used.  
**

**BPOV**

"Edward, where are we going?" We had been driving around for almost an hour now. Every time I asked this question, the reply I would get is,

"You'll see when we get there love. It's supposed to be a surprise." He answered for about the fifth time. The only clues I had was that I had to wear comfortable shoes and that the wait is worth while.

"Fine, can you at least tell me how much longer? This car is a senior citizen, and shouldn't be driven for much longer." We had taken my truck, much to Edward's dismay. I told him that if I couldn't know where we were going, we would at least take my truck.

"No more time at all love." The truck came to a stop outside of...woods.

"Um Edward are you sure?" He simply nodded his head and got out of the car. He walked around, opened my door and stuck his hand out. I graciously replied, and he helped me down from the truck. We walked hand in hand over to the front of the trees.

"Edward, I know the last time you told me there was more, there was. But now, I see nothing but trees." He laughed, and answered,

"Silly Bella. We have to climb to get there." I laughed mockingly with him, and we started our journey.

**XxXxXxXx**

About twenty minutes and three falls later, Edward came to a stop. He turned around to face me and smirked. He then placed his hand over my eyes, to which I groaned.

"Edward, what are you doing?" He laughed again. If it wasn't such a musical sound, I would be so sick of it.

"I told you Bella, it's a surprise. You can't see until it's perfectly ready." I heard the rustling of leaves, and suddenly there was a cold hand pulling me. When we stopped, Edward began.

"Now, I know it may not seem much to you, but I think it is simply beautiful. Like you. So I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." He pulled his hand away from my eyes and what I saw made me gasp. We were on top of a mountain, and the sight was simply breathtaking. I could see all of Forks and some of La Push along with Port Angeles.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. Why would you think I wouldn't like it?" I turned to face him, but he had his back to me. I called hi name again, and he turned.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know why I just got the feeling you wouldn't like it."

"Well, I do. Very much so. Is this the meadow you were planning on showing me when we went to the other one?" That was a confusing sentence. He seemed to be in deep thought, probably trying to figure out what I had just said.

"Yes Bella it is. I couldn't take you here before because of the climbing. But now that I've shown it to you, and you seem to like it, this is our spot." I looked at him, astonished. I knew he was a romantic, but I never thought of him to be the type to pick out a place for us. I nodded my head so that he wouldn't get worried.

"Great! Now, come lay with me." He walked into the center of the meadow, and then he laid himself out on the grass.

"I don't know Edward. Don't you think Alice would have a fit if we came home all dirty?" He laughed again.

"No she won't. She knows where we are and will excuse our uncleanliness." I laughed and went to go lay beside him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I sighed in contentment.

"I love you Edward. You know that right?" I knew he did, but I still had to hear him say it.

"Of course I know Bella. And you know I love you, correct?" I nodded my head vigorously, and he grabbed my shoulder and rolled me on top of him. I laughed, and he pressed his lips to mine. It was nice and slow, passion and love just oozing from it. He pulled away, and I placed butterfly kisses on his face. He laughed and I stopped to look at him. He was so handsome and beautiful. I wasn't sure which word was most fitting. Or if either one of them were good enough. But I just couldn't seem to find any other words.

His green eyes were bright as he opened them back up again. His lips pulled back into a crooked smile and his eyebrows lifted.

"What exactly are you staring at Bella?" I heard his voice but wasn't sure I wanted to respond right away. His face was just so...captivating.

"You, Edward. I'm staring at you." My eyes kept darting around his face, and his cheeks began to redden.

"Edward Cullen, are you blushing? I thought only I did that." We laughed, and I kissed him again. He was chuckling against my lips, and the vibrations were sensational. I pushed my lips harder on his, and his parted. He licked my lower lip, and I let his tongue enter my mouth. We lay like that for who knows how long, in that same exact position. After a while, we pulled away from each other and stared into the other's eyes.

"I love you Bella." Edward's voice was smooth like velvet, yet the tone was strong.

"I love you too." I found it so odd, that even though we knew how much we loved each other, we still felt the need to voice it. Saying it out loud was like proof that all of this was real and not a dream.

I rolled off of Edward, and he stood up. He stuck his hand out for me to take, and he helped me up.

"Are we leaving so soon?" I was puzzled by his actions. We didn't have any other plans today, why couldn't we stay? He chuckled, and looked down at his watch.

"Bella love, I don't think I would use the term 'soon'. We've been here for over three hours." That seemed impossible, time went by so fast when I was with Edward.

"Why do we have to leave though? I thought we didn't have any other plans?" He smiled and took my hand, leading me towards the trees.

"The day of surprises isn't over yet love." I smiled, slightly afraid of what he had planned next. But then again, this last surprise was simply wonderful.

**EPOV**

She was so intriguing, the was she was sometimes so oblivious as to what was going on. But then again, she could be so brilliant, and know more about me than I do.

As we were driving home, I held her hand and there wasn't much said. With Bella, we could say everything we had to, without saying anything at all. Silence speaks louder than words sometimes with her.

We pulled up to the house, and I turned the truck off. Bella got out of the car, and waited for me to come and meet her.

"Are Alice and Rose going to take me away soon?" Her voice was fearful and whiny. She sounded so cute.

"Unfortunately, Bella I believe they are. I'm sorry, I know you don't like it much. If it makes you feel any better, you look even more sexy than normal." I whispered the last sentence in her ear, and she gasped. It was such a lovely sound, and I would be sure to make it come out of her mouth more.

We entered the house, and Alice and Rose came bounding down the stairs. Bella groaned and I hugged her. She made a whimpering noise as Alice and Rose grabbed her arms, and led her up the stairs.

I hoped that Bella wouldn't be upset with this surprise. She was so unpredictable sometimes, that I never know exactly what her reaction would be. I hoped that she would enjoy this, though. If she didn't like it, I could always persuade her otherwise. I smiled to myself and went to go find my brother and best friend.

**BPOV**

"Bella would you quit moving around. I'm gonna get eyeliner all over your face if you don't stop." Alice could be so annoying sometimes. But I still loved her and Rose like sisters all the time.

I stopped wiggling around, but I was just so nervous. What else could Edward have planned for tonight?

About an hour later, Alice and Rose said I was finished. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was astonished at what I saw. I was dressed in a light blue halter dress. It criss-crossed in the back, leaving my back nearly bare. It cut lower than what I would normally wear, slightly below my knee.

My make-up was done a little over the top. I had dark blue eye shadow and black eye liner. My lips were even redder and more full than normal, and I had very little blush on.

My hair was mostly up, with a few strands loose and lightly curled. I had small, midnight blue clips placed randomly throughout my hair.

Strangely, Alice and Rose were dressed up as well. Alice had a long, purple, spaghetti strap dress on, which really brought out the highlights in her hair. Her eyes were smoldering, with her lips glossy.

Rose was dressed as pretty much her usual self. She had a red, strapless dress on that cut mid-thigh. She had only red lipstick, not needing anything more.

I made my way downstairs, and Edward must have heard me coming. He came bounding around the corner, and was nearly out of breath when he stopped. His eyes were never staying in one place. He would look at my eyes, then move down my body. Then he would look at my hair, and then back at my eyes. While he was busy looking me over, I took the time to see what he was wearing. He had a white button down shirt on, with the top three buttons open, showing off a little of his chest. He had black slacks and dress shoes on. He looked

unbelievable.

I continued walking down the stairs, and Edward met me and began steering me towards the door.

"Oh Edward, won't you at least let me take some pictures?" Esme came out of the dining room, holding a digital camera in her hand. Jasper and Emmett followed her out, and there were dressed very similar to Edward. They both had black slacks and shoes on, but Jazz had a dark blue shirt, and Emmett had a slightly cream color. They both also looked wonderful.

"Come on Edward. It's only a few pictures." He turned to face me, eyes wide with fear.

"You don't understand Bella. With Esme, it's never just a few pictures." I looked at him, and then over at Esme. She looked incredibly hurt.

"Oh please Edward, she looks so upset and you know how happy it would make her." He nodded his head, and Alice and Emmett groaned. There was suddenly a flash going off in the background.

About twenty minutes and over 100 pictures later, we were all leaving. Edward and I were in the Volvo, Jasper and Alice and were in the Porsche, and Rose and Emmett were riding in the Jeep. We figured it would just be easier to take separate cars, than all trying to fit into the Jeep.

Edward and I stopped by Charlie's house to say hello, and I still had no idea where we were going. We left Charlie's and then we drove over to the school.

"Edward, we're not going where I think we are, are we?" He laughed.

"Well Bella, if you think we're heading to prom, than you're correct." I moaned.

"Edward, why are we coming here?" He smiled and parked the car, as Alice and Emmett pulled in on either side of us.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, and that we would have a good time. But if you don't like it, we can go back home." His voice fell on the last sentence, and I didn't want to upset him. So I opened my door and stepped out. Edward escorted me into the school's cafeteria. There was some slow song playing, and Edward instantly put his hands around my waist. My arms locked around his neck, and we began to sway.

"Now Edward, I make no promises that I won't step on you." He chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella, it's all in the leading. And I happen to be an excellent dancer if I don't say so myself." I laughed as the song ended. I suddenly felt a tapping on my shoulder, and turned around to see who it was.

"If you don't mind Edward, I would love a dance with Bella." Jasper was standing there, Alice standing with Emmett, and Rose waiting behind Edward.

He let go of me and I turned to Jasper. The song began, and Jasper and I began to dance.

"Well Bella, I want to say thank you once more. You really brought Edward back. It's been really great getting to know you and I look forward to learning more." I smiled back at him.

"I really love him Jasper, I'm sure just as much as you love Alice and Emmett loves Rose. He's a wonderful guy. You all are." He smiled and spun me around.

"Are you a Shakespeare fan Bella?" I was slightly startled by his question, but still answered in a calm voice.

"Actually I am Jazz. I think my favorite quote is from A Midsummer Night's Dream." I paused for a moment, and when I began speaking again, Jasper was talking with me.

"Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind; and therefore is winged cupid painted blind." We laughed, and the song ended.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No Bella, that is also my favorite quote." I gave him a look of surprise, and turned to face...Emmett.

"If you would share this dance with me Bella, I would be very happy." I laughed at him. He could be so strange sometimes. We began dancing, and this song was more upbeat. I was very relieved, for I was afraid that slow dancing with Emmett would result in me being on the ground.

"Than you Bella, for bringing my brother back." I chuckled, and he looked so hurt.

"Bella, I'm trying to explain how happy you've made our family, and you're laughing at me. I know I can be a little goofy sometimes, but right now I'm really being serious."

"No Emmett, it's just that Jasper said the same thing when I danced with him." He began mumbling something that sounded along the lines of "Well fine then Jazz. Beat me to everything why don't you." I laughed again and the song ended.

There was suddenly a pair of cool arms around my waist.

"Hello again love. I've missed you."

"Edward, we've been a part from each other for like five minutes." He began breathing into my neck.

"And that's five minutes far too long Bella." I smiled and he led me outside. There was a slight breeze and I shivered. Edward walked us over to the car, and pulled out a jacket. He handed it to me, and I kissed him as a thank you.

"Thank you Bella. For everything. You've brought so much light into my life, it's indescribable. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I gasped. I had pictured me marrying Edward before, but to hear him say it, was unbelievable. I

"I love you too Edward, so much. And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. This moment would be one I would remember for the rest of my life. I was sure that Edward was the one, and looked forward to whatever obstacle was coming at us next.

**Well there you have it. It's finally finished. Thank you so much for reading my story.**

**Oh, and the quote "SILENCE speaks louder than words" as far as I know, it comes from Nicole (Pandora).**

**Thank you once again for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
